Twinkies
by Mesita
Summary: Yugi wants a Twinkie, but everyone gets the wrong impression. reuploaded T.T


Disclaimer: I don't own Yu Gi Oh, Kim Possible or Hostess!  
  
AN: *.* HA HA!! I was bored... and decided to write a one shot. XD This is similar to a fic a friend wrote, you know the whole oblivious innocent... thing. Anyway yeah. ^.^ I had fun writing this! XD  
  
::Twinkies::  
  
"What are you doing?" Jou sat down next to his best friend, Yugi. The multi- color haired boy was bent over some sort of odd looking cross between a taco and nachos.  
  
"Eating a Naco of course!" He grinned.  
  
"A... Naco?"  
  
Yugi set the contraption down. "Honestly, don't you ever watch Kim Possible? It's a cross bewteen a Taco and Nachos."  
  
Jou cocked an eyebrow. "No, I don't watch Kim Possible. You know why?"  
  
"Why?"  
  
"BECAUSE WB WOULD SUE ME!" Jou snatched the Naco from Yugi's hand. "And that stuff is bad for ya."  
  
"Hey! I have a right to eat what I want." Yugi stood up, trying to get the Naco back, but Jou danced around him, and Yugi was too short to reach it anyway. "Give it back!"  
  
"Not unless you want to talk about copyright infringement." Jou grinned and dashed off. Yugi crossed his arms and sulked.  
  
"Fine." He sat down again. "I'll just eat a twinkie. I've got a craving for one of those anyway." He blinked for a moment. "But first I need to get one! Perhaps Honda will have a twinkie!" Yugi grinned and stood up once more, in search of Honda. He found the tall boy trying to smuggle ice cream out of the cafeteria again.  
  
"Oh, hey Yugi." Honda called. "Tell me if the hallway's clear."  
  
Yugi looked down both ways and nodded. Honda dashed down the hallway, Yugi following, with the ice cream. "Say, Honda?" Yugi asked.  
  
"Hm?"  
  
"Do you have a twinkie?"  
  
Honda stopped abrubtly and turned to face Yugi. "Yes..."  
  
Yugi's eyes widened. "Can I have your twinkie then?"  
  
Honda stared hard at the shorter boy. "It's -my- twinkie and I don't think you want it."  
  
"But I do!" Yugi stomped his foot. "I'm hungry!"  
  
Honda's eyes widened and he dashed down the hallway, scared half to death at Yugi's sudden interest in his twinkie. Yugi's eyes filled with tears.  
  
"I just wanted to eat his twinkie..." Sniffling, Yugi trudged down the hallway in search of someone else who might be able to give them their twinkie.  
  
After a minute or so of wandering, Yugi met up with Seto. Seto was holding Ryou upside down trying to drain the poor boy of his lunch money. "Seto!" Yugi grinned.  
  
Seto stopped shaking Ryou. "What?"  
  
"Do you have a twinkie?"  
  
Seto dropped Ryou on his head and protected his twinkie. "What if I said yes?"  
  
Yugi clapped his hands. "Will you let me have your Twinkie? Honda ran off before I could eat his."  
  
Seto shook his head. "You're too innocent for my twinkie, Seto. But Ryou here would be glad to let you have his!" And he dashed down the hallway looking for another victim.  
  
Yugi, suddenly concerned for Ryou's health, helped the boy up. "Thanks" Ryou smiled.  
  
"Anytime." Yugi grinnd. "So, can I have you twinkie?"  
  
Ryou blushed. "Well... if you want it. But let's go somewhere more private."  
  
Yugi looked confused. "To eat your twinkie?"  
  
Ryou nodded.  
  
Yugi blinked. "Why can't I have it here?"  
  
Ryou's face grew even redder. "I don't feel comfortable out in the open. What if... someone sees us?"  
  
Yugi sighed. "All right. Let's just go in here." He motioned to go into an empty classroom. Once inside, Ryou's hand reached for his zipper. Yugi blinked. "Ryou! What are you doing?"  
  
"Getting out my twinkie..." Ryou said.  
  
"You mean... your twinkie's in there?"  
  
"That's where it always is."  
  
"I always keep mine in my lunchbox." Yugi shrugged.  
  
Ryou looked suddenly embarassed. "You mean a real Twinkie? Like... from Hostess?"  
  
Yugi shrugged. "Well, yeah... what else did you think I was talking about?"  
  
Blushing, Ryou leaned in to explain to Yugi what everyone had thought he had said. Yugi's face grew redder and redder with every second. "Oh my...!" Yugi stepped back. "What have I done?"  
  
Ryou laughed. "Don't worry about it Yugi." He placed a friendly arm around his shoulder. "Let's go get one of those Naco's."  
  
"All right!" 


End file.
